It's Complicated: A Facebook Adventure
by aspiringtoeloquence
Summary: Who needs enemies when you have your facebook friends?
1. Liking this

Who needs enemies when you have facebook friends?... because Facebook makes everyone a little bit crazy.

_A/N I see this as happening a few months down the line. Darren Criss gave an interview in which he talked about the possibility of Blaine & Kurt's relationship moving further than friendship. One of his thoughts I particularly liked. He said that "[If it happens] I hope that it is earned and that it is organic and sincere and genuine...", and I entirely agree. So this is a little ways down the line. And it was written late Monday night, ready to go up, but I spent a significant portion of last night trying to work out how to indent on this website. No luck so far. But I hope you enjoy anyways._

_*ends horrendously self-indulgent author's note*_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, the canon characters, or any of the actors playing them. But I can dream._

_EDIT: Apologies for the re-alert if you got it, I know it's annoying, but __TheChocolateAlchemist pointed out a glaring continuity error that was making me insane. Thank you! As for the rest of you... *shakes head sadly* Clearly you are not paying enough attention. (I KID! That was totally a joke. I adore you all.)_

* * *

**Blaine Hamilton** and **Mercedes Jones** are now friends.

(**Kurt Hummel** and **5** other friends like this.)

**Mercedes Jones**: Remember, I've always got my boy's back!

(**Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Hamilton** like this.)

**Blaine Hamilton**: I am assuming that was directed at me.

(**Mercedes Jones **likes this.)

**Kurt Hummel**: It was.

**Finn Hudson**: Wait, who is Blaine?

**Santana Lopez**: Well, if it isn't Kurt's new boy toy... ;)

(**Wes Gardener**, **David Ruskin** and **14 **other friends like this.)

**Santana Lopez**: Have you been fraternizing with the enemy, Kurtie?

**Kurt Hummel**: Don't call me Kurtie.

**Kurt Hummel**: And no. Stop it, all of you. Blaine and I are not together.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Well, Santana Lopez, that entirely depends on what you consider... fraternizing. ;)

(**Santana Lopez** and **16** other friends like this.)

**Kurt Hummel**: I hate you all.

* * *

**Wes Gardener **and **David Ruskin **are now friends with **Mercedes Jones** and **Santana Lopez**.

(**Blaine Hamilton** likes this.)

**Kurt Hummel**: Wait, what?

**Wes Gardener**: I love new friends.

(**David Ruskin** and **Mercedes Jones** like this.)

**David Ruskin**: Do you know what I love most about new friends?

**David Ruskin:** Their pictures.

**David Ruskin**: Kurt, seriously, lumberjack is NOT a good look for you.

**Sam Evans**: Kurt was a lumberjack?

**Blaine Hamilton**: Link, please. :P

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: I have video!

(**Blaine Hamilton**, **Wes Gardener **and **10 **other friends like this.)

**Kurt Hummel**: NO, TINA! It was a PHASE! I dated _Brittany_ for crying out loud!

**Brittany Pierce**: Your skin tasted of strawberries!

**Brittany Pierce**: Or maybe it was soap.

**Finn Hudson**: Who are Wes and David?

* * *

**Blaine Hamilton**, **Wes Gardener **and **David Ruskin** are now friends with **Tina Cohen-Chang** and **Brittany Pierce**.

**Brittany Pierce**: Yay, new friends! Want to make out?

(**David Ruskin **likes this.)

**Blaine Hamilton:** DAVID. Remember Amanda...? Public forum...

**David Ruskin**: Sorry. Just kidding.

**Santana Lopez**: Yeah. Back off, prep school boy.

(**Wes Gardener** likes this.)

**Wes Gardener**: Hot.

(**Puck P**. likes this.)

**Kurt Hummel**: STOP IT.

* * *

**Tina Cohen-Chang** posted a video.

(**Wes Gardener** and **27** other friends like this.)

**Wes Gardener**: I think this is my favorite thing that has ever happened.

**Sam Evans**: This is amazing :D

**David Ruskin**: Wes - better than that time we walked in on Blaine holding onto that gia -

**David Ruskin**: Nope, sorry, laughing too hard. This is better.

(**Blaine Hamilton** likes this.)

**Blaine Hamilton**: Good boy, David. Next time the textbook won't miss your head.

**Kurt Hummel**: Tina, I am going to end you. David, message me this story.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Not going to happen. *holds David's iphone evilly*

**Mercedes Jones**: Are you three just sitting around on facebook in the same room?

**Wes Gardener**: No.

**David Ruskin**: Maybe.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Yes.

**David Ruskin**: What else are we supposed to do at a private school?

**Santana Lopez**: ;)

(**Blaine Hamilton **likes this.)

**Wes Gardener**: Dude, stop it. And get your hand off my leg. I have a girlfriend.

**Brittany Pierce**: I don't!

(**David Ruskin **likes this.)

**Blaine Hamilton**: Thanks, Britt, love, but you aren't my type. ;) You either, Wes.

(**Kurt Hummel **likes this.)

**Brittany Pierce**: Ok! I taste like watermelon gum, though!

(**David Ruskin** likes this.)

**Blaine Hamilton**: Good to know.

**Wes Gardener**: I find I'm offended.

**Wes Gardener**: Also... David. WTF?

**David Ruskin**: Kidding!

**Finn Hudson**: Who are you?

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Can I either draw your attention back to the fabulousness that is lumberjack Kurt, or ask you to get THE HELL OFF OF MY NOTIFICATIONS?

**David Ruskin**: Lumberjack Kurt IS pretty dreamy.

(**Blaine Hamilton**, **Mercedes Jones** and **15 **other friends like this.)

**Kurt Hummel**: I still hate you all.

**Blaine Hamilton**: :(

* * *

**Blaine Hamilton** is sad that **Kurt Hummel** hates him.

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this.)

**Kurt Hummel**: It serves you right.

**Blaine Hamilton**: You make a great looking lumberjack.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Don't be mad...

**Blaine Hamilton**: :(

**Blaine Hamilton**: I'll bet I can make it up to you. ;)

(**Kurt Hummel **and **Mercedes Jones** like this.)

* * *

**Santana Lopez** needs to cool down after watching **Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Hamilton **(try to) get their dirty facebook flirt on.

(**Mercedes Jones**, **Wes Gardener** and **14 **other friends like this.)

**Blaine Hamilton**: *bows* Glad to help, Ms. Lopez.

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine, do NOT encourage her.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** would like to remind everyone that he and **Blaine Hamilton** are just FRIENDS.

**Wes Gardener**: Please note that no one liked this. The people have spoken.

(**Mercedes Jones **and **17** other people like this.)

* * *

**Mercedes Jones** to **Wes Gardener**: We have got to do something about our boys. If I have to hear about how _dreamy_ Blaine's voice is one more time...

(**Blaine Hamilton **likes this.)

**Kurt Hummel**: Mercedes. PUBLIC FORUM. NOT FOR SHARING. PICK UP YOUR PHONE.

**Mercedes Jones**: No.

**Kurt Hummel**: This is NOT okay.

* * *

**Wes Gardener** to **Mercedes Jones**: Tell me about it. David and I have banned the words porcelain, cerulean, and angelic from our dorms.

**David Ruskin**: We tried to ban perfect and beautiful too, but there was resistance.

**Wes Gardener**: (Blaine threw his math text book at me).

**Wes Gardener**: (It hurt.)

**David Ruskin**: The history one is worse. Weight of the world and all that. :p

**Wes Gardener**: Shut up.

(**Blaine Hamilton** and **7** other people like this.)

**Blaine Hamilton**: Just wait until lunch. Just wait.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** to **Blaine Hamilton**: We need new friends.

(**Blaine Hamilton** likes this.)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Hamilton **are now in a relationship.

(**Mercedes Jones**, **David Ruskin** and **31** other friends like this.)

**Mercedes Jones**: About freaking time.

(**Wes Gardener** likes this.)

**Finn Hudson**: Will some please tell me WHAT IS GOING ON?

* * *

_A/N I know that Puck's name is Noah, but I figured he might not choose that as his facebook profile name. Also, I created surnames for the characters we haven't been told a great deal about yet._

_A one shot for now, unless an unprecedentedly brilliant idea burrows into my brain. I'm working on several other things right now with a little more content, but thought this might be fun. As ever, let me know your thoughts. :)_


	2. Party Preparations Facebook Style

_Well, look at me being a complete and utter liar. Less than 24 hours after I proclaimed this a one-shot, the ABSURD amount of feedback I got gave me an idea (special shout out to njferrell for the suggestion that spawned this idea.)_

_Oh, and this takes place soon after the last. And I know I said this all happens a little further along in Blaine/Kurt's friendship, but I couldn't resist the party theme. So consider it a Christmas party in, like, June. Cool. :)_

_*ends self indulgent author's note*_

_Updated Disclaimer: I still don't own them. _

* * *

**Blaine Hamilton** is excited to finally meet some of his New Directions friends tonight! ;P

(**Tina Cohen-Chang**, **Wes Gardener** and **16** other friends like this.)

**Kurt Hummel**: This is a bad idea.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **is thinking of canceling the Christmas party.

**Mercedes Jones**: Oh no you aren't!

**Blaine Hamilton**: You can't cancel our first official date!

**Blaine Hamilton**: Unless you don't like me anymore.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Have I changed that much since we got together?

**Blaine Hamilton**: 14 hours can really change a person...

**Blaine Hamilton**: But it cannot change the way I feel for YOU.

**Kurt Hummel**: I am confiscating all of your 80s movies.

**Blaine Hamilton**: John Hughes is a genius.

(**Rachel Berry** and **Finn Hudson **like this.)

**Blaine Hamilton**: Don't cancel the party.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Please? *pouts*

**Wes Gardener**: I think I am going to vomit at the virtual adorableness.

(**David Ruskin**, **Finn Hudson** and **23 **other people like this.)

* * *

**Finn Hudson** is hiding under his blankets quietly until **Kurt Hummel** stops his decorating rampage.

**Quinn Fabray**: How bad is it?

**Finn Hudson**: Bad.

**Finn Hudson**: Think opening scene of Saving Private Ryan. Only with more tinsel.

**David Ruskin**: Awesome movie.

**Finn Hudson**: I know, right!

**Santana Lopez**: Matt Damon is one hot piece of meat.

(**Mercedes Jones**, **Blaine Hamilton** and** 4 **other friends like this.)

**Brittany Pierce**: I think you just decimated the manliness of that conversation, Santana.

**Finn Hudson**: O.o Britt? Decimated?

**Artie Abrams**: Sorry, that was me. Britt was signed in on my laptop.

**Brittany Pierce**: He has really fun games.

**Brittany Pierce**: With bubbles.

**Finn Hudson**: … maybe I should go help Kurt.

* * *

**Wes Gardener** is wondering what people in Lima wear to parties. Is plaid flannel still the done thing?

**Kurt Hummel**: 14 hours. We went a whole 14 hours WITHOUT MENTIONING THAT.

**Wes Gardener**: And they were the duller for it, don't you think?

**Blaine Hamilton**: Wes, don't be a jerk. Or I won't let you have shotgun to the party.

(**Kurt Hummel **likes this.)

**David Ruskin**: Hey, no fair!

**Kurt Hummel**: Thank you, Blaine. :)

**Blaine Hamilton**: Anytime. ;p

**Wes Gardener**: *vomits*

(**Finn Hudson**, **Santana Lopez** and **3** other friends like this.)

* * *

**Finn Hudson** is getting really sick of Teenage Dream playing over and over.

(**Wes Gardener** and **David Ruskin** like this).

**David Ruskin**: You are SO not the only one.

**Wes Gardener**: I tried to steal his laptop to delete it.

**Wes Gardener**: Who has their music password protected, anyway?

**Blaine Hamilton**: People whose "friends" try to BREAK IN and STEAL THEIR MUSIC.

**David Ruskin**: Not stealing.

**David Ruskin**: Deleting.

**David Ruskin**: Totally different.

* * *

**Mercedes Jones** is ready to get her party on!

(**Kurt Hummel**, **Sam Evans** and **16** other friends like this.)

**Quinn Fabray**: We look so good.

**Quinn Fabray**: I am just saying.

**Kurt Hummel**: Of course you do. I chose your outfits.

* * *

**David Ruskin** uploaded a picture.

(**Wes Gardener**, **Kurt Hummel** and 5 other friends like this.)

**David Ruskin**: This is what it looks like when Blaine is given only 4 and a half hours to get ready.

**Blaine Hamilton**: I have a lot of clothing, okay?

**Wes Gardener**: And hair products.

**David Ruskin**: And cologne.

**Wes Gardener**: And more hair products.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Remind me why I'm friends with you two again?

**Wes Gardener**: We're really hot.

(**David Ruskin** likes this.)

* * *

**Wes Gardener **is waiting with **David Ruskin** for **Blaine Hamilton** to stop primping so they can leave.

(**David Ruskin** and **Mercedes Jones** like this.)

Blaine Hamilton: Shut up. Or walk.

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this.)

* * *

**David Ruskin** is in the car with **Wes Gardener** and **Blaine Hamilton**, who are arguing over the color of **Kurt Hummel**'s eyes. **Blaine Hamilton** may have competition.

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this.)

**Wes Gardener**: All I said was that I didn't think that his eyes didn't "put the Georgia stars to shame". So Blaine forcing Taylor Swift upon us seemed a little odd.

**Wes Gardener**: Blaine has never seen Georgia stars, for crying out loud.

**Wes Gardener**: And Kurt, your eyes are lovely, but you aren't my type.

**David Ruskin**: Whatever, man. I know what I heard.

**Wes Gardener**: You are ridiculous,

(**Wes Gardener** likes this.)

**Wes Gardener**: (Blaine is driving and asked me to like this on his behalf).

* * *

**Finn Hudson** approves of **Blaine Hamilton**... mostly because he gets my 80s movie references.

(**Blaine Hamilton** likes this.)

* * *

**Santana Lopez** approves of **Blaine Hamilton** because he looks utterly lickable.

(**Blaine Hamilton** likes this.)

* * *

**David Ruskin** cannot quite believe he just saw **Blaine Hamilton** get licked by a cheerleader. Life is so unfair.

**Brittany Pierce**: He tasted like vanilla.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Um...glad you like it. :p

**Artie Abrams**: We need to have that personal bubble talk again, babe.

**Brittany Pierce**: K! Lessthan3!

**Brittany Pierce**: I love bubbles!

**Blaine Hamilton**: Brittany, you are my favorite.

(**David Ruskin** and **Brittany Pierce** like this.)

* * *

**Blaine Hamilton** feels approved.

(**Mercedes Jones,** **Tina Cohen-Chang** and **10** others like this.)

* * *

**Tina Cohen-Chang** found the mistletoe! :)

(**Mike Chang**, **Sam Evans** and **5** other friends like this.)

* * *

**Mercedes Jones** uploaded a photo.

**Mercedes Jones**: Damn it. Blurry.

**Wes Gardener**: Hold on, I've got it.

* * *

**Wes Gardener** uploaded a photo.

(**Mercedes Jones**, **David Ruskin** and **31** other friends like this.)

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: omg. This is the cutest thing everrrrr.

**Mercedes Jones**: Get it, Blaine!

(**Wes Gardener** and **13** other friends like this.)

**Santana Lopez**: That boy clearly has a talented tongue.

(**Blaine Hamilton **likes this.)

**Kurt Hummel**: Has the word PRIVACY never been explained to any of you?

**Wes Gardener**: Aw, come on. You guys are adorable. And after what you put us through a little voyeuristic thrill is SO little to ask.

(**Mercedes Jones**, **David Ruskin** and **9 **other friends like this.)

**Brittany Pierce**: You guys are so cute!

**Brittany Pierce**: Wait, we're going on a trip?

**Blaine Hamilton**: *falls a little bit more in love with Brittany*

**Artie Abrams**: Hey!

**Blaine Hamilton**: *points to picture*

**Artie Abrams**: Oh, yeah. Congrats, dude.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Thanks. :D

**Wes Gardener**: Nice to see that most of Dalton has liked this.

**Wes Gardener**: We are brothers in suffering.

**Wes Gardener**: Blaine's suffering, I mean. Vocally. And musically. A lot.

(**David Ruskin **and **10** other friends like this.)

**Kurt Hummel**: ...really, guys?... really?

**Blaine Hamilton**: *heart*

* * *

**Blaine Hamilton** has changed his profile picture.

(**Mercedes Jones**, **Wes Gardener **and **17 **other friends like this.)

**Kurt Hummel**: BLAINE. Do NOT enable them.

**Blaine Hamilton**: ...What? We're cute. Embrace it.

(**Mercedes Jones** likes this.)

**Kurt Hummel**: You're lucky I like you. Mostly because you have nice hair.

**Wes Gardener**: If you saw how much time went into it you wouldn't be as impressed.

(**David Ruskin** likes this.)

**Blaine Hamilton**: Shut up, Wes. *heart* Kurt.

**Wes Gardener**: I'm fun and you know it. Now hook me up with the skittles.

**Blaine Hamilton**: You'll have the Red Vines and like it.

* * *

**Santana Lopez **to** Kurt Hummel**: Decent party last night, Kurtie. The bf is delectable. Maybe next time we can do karaoke and watch you two make out?

**Kurt Hummel: **I think not.

**Blaine Hamilton**: I LOVE karaoke! Next Friday?

(**Mercedes Jones**, **Wes Gardener** and **17** other people like this).

**Kurt Hummel**: I give up.


	3. Love and Karaoke

_A/N Do not expect me to keep updating this often. The awesome feedback I got made me write this this evening, though, so I'm posting quickly for you all. It's a little different, and I'm not sure how I feel about it yet. Let me know what you think - and thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews. I'm going to try to respond to at least the ones that ask me questions, but it may take time. Hope you enjoy..._

_I intended to leave this one for a while, but as a reviewer pointed out, Blaine wants his karaoke. Who am I to deny him? (Well, you'll see...)_

_Disclaimer: *checks purse* *Shrugs* Nope. Still not mine.  
_

_Also: If/when Glee ends, I want there to be a "what-happened-to-them-in-life section" (actually, I may write it...hmm) and I want Brittany to be the worlds leading expert on astrophysics. I am just saying._

**

* * *

Tina Cohen-Chang** already has her song picked out for tonight! So excited for karaoke with New Directions and those evil Warbler boys. Today is going to feel so long! ;P

(**Blaine Hamilton**, **Mercedes Jones** and **13** other friends like this.)

**Wes Gardener**: Excuse me, that's _brilliant_ and evil Warbler _men_ to you.

(**David Ruskin **and **Blaine Hamilton** like this.)

**Wes Gardener**: Who, even with seemingly insufficient numbers, are still going to sing you off the stage tonight.

(**David Ruskin** likes this.)

**Santana Lopez**: Bring it, prep school.

**David Ruskin**: Oh, it's brung.

**Brittany Pierce**: I think you mean brought...?

(**Blaine Hamilton** likes this.)

**Blaine Hamilton**: Marry me, Brittany.

(**Brittany Pierce **and **Tina Cohen-Chang** likes this.)

* * *

**Blaine Hamilton** is now single.

**David Ruskin**: Oh, God. What did you do?

**Wes Gardener**: I see lots of Death Cab For Cutie in our future.

**David Ruskin**: Don't give him ideas.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** is now single.

**Rachel Berry**: I am sorry for your loss, Kurt, but feel compelled to say I TOLD YOU SO.

**Mercedes Jones**: I'm gonna need Blaine's address. And a shovel.

(**Finn Hudson** likes this.)

**Rachel Berry**: I know that this is painful right now, but at least you found out about him before sectionals.

**Rachel Berry**: I'm sorry to say he almost had me fooled too... he's just another Jesse, clearly.

**Rachel Berry**: Without Jesse's charisma and voice, obviously.

(**Jesse St. James** likes this.)

**Santana Lopez**: Does this mean no karaoke?

**Santana Lopez**: Because I am so ready to channel my aggression towards kicking Blaine's sorry ass with musical accompaniment.

(**Mercedes Jones** and **5** other friends like this.)

* * *

**Brittany Pierce** is now single.

**Quinn Fabray**: Baby girl, did you forget which box was which again?

* * *

**Artie Abrams** is now single.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: ? :(

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Text me?

* * *

**Blaine Hamilton** is now **interested in** women.

**Wes Gardener**: Welcome to the team. We have chocolate. And, um... meat.

* * *

**Brittany Pierce** and **Blaine Hamilton** are now married.

(**Tina Cohen-Chang**, **Mike Chang** and **3** other friends like this.)

**Blaine Hamilton**: You are ALL INVITED to our karaoke reception tonight. Gifts optional.

**Brittany Pierce**: I like gifts.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Okay, pookie. Gifts only a little bit optional!

**David Ruskin**: I can't even flirt with her but you get to MARRY HER?

(**Artie Abrams** and **Wes Gardener** like this.)

**Blaine Hamilton**: Don't be jealous of our love.

(**Brittany Pierce** likes this.)

* * *

**Finn Hudson **is confused.

**Quinn Fabray**: So what else is new?

(**Santana Lopez** and **47** other friends like this.)

* * *

**Blaine Hamilton** to **Brittany Pierce**: Hey, pookie bear. :)

* * *

**Brittany Pierce** to **Blaine Hamilton**: Hi, bb! ;P

* * *

**Rachel Berry** to **Brittany Pierce**: I see that you have chosen to keep your maiden name. As a fellow strong, independent woman, let me just say I fully support that choice.

(**Rachel Berry** likes this.)

**Brittany Pierce**: I can change my name?

* * *

**Artie Abrams** got dumped for a gay guy. No offense **Blaine Hamilton**, but this is a low point.

**Blaine Hamilton**: None taken. :D

**Kurt Hummel**: I got dumped for a girl, how do you think I feel?

* * *

**Wes Gardener** has finally got this all straight (haha). **Blaine Hamilton** now likes women and he's going to a karaoke wedding tonight. So that's fun.

(**Brittany Dolphin Pierce** likes this.)

**David Ruskin**: I am taking away your pun privileges.

(**Blaine Hamilton** likes this.)

**Blaine Hamilton**: It's the reception, actually.

**Wes Gardener**: Whatever. As long as there's cake.

(**Finn Hudson** and **Artie Abrams** like this.)

**Brittany Dolphin Pierce**: Can we have a chocolate one with vanilla frosting.

**Blaine Hamilton**: No, honey, we're going to have coffee with caramel.

**Brittany Dolphin Pierce**: But I hate caramel!

**Blaine Hamilton**: Well how was I supposed to know that?

**Brittany Dolphin Pierce**: Maybe if you'd asked?

**Santana Lopez**: Uh oh... trouble in paradise?...

* * *

**Blaine Hamilton** is now single.

**Wes Gardener**: Not again...

**David Ruskin**: I have never had this much fun in history class.

**Wes Gardener**: That's because you and Blaine actually listen to the lectures.

* * *

**Brittany Dolphin Pierce** is now single.

**David Ruskin**: Excellent...

**Artie Abrams**: Dislike!

* * *

**Blaine Hamilton **regrets to inform you all that his union with **Brittany Dolphin Pierce** has come to an end, due to irreconcilable differences. He hopes you can be considerate of both of their feelings at this time.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: I had such high hopes for you two.

**Wes Gardener**: Want to drown your sorrows at karaoke?

**Blaine Hamilton**: Obviously.

**Kurt Hummel**: You are absurd.

**Blaine Hamilton**: The term is quirky. And you love it.

* * *

**Brittany Dolphin Pierce** and **Artie Abrams** are now in a relationship.

(**Rachel Berry**, **Tina Cohen-Chang **and **13** other friends like this.)

* * *

**Blaine Hamilton **is now **interested in** men.

* * *

**Brittany Dolphin Pierce** to **Blaine Hamilton**: **Artie Abrams** doesn't try to make me eat caramel.

* * *

**Blaine Hamilton** to **Brittany Pierce**: Don't be like that. Let's sing our song tonight for old times' sake.

**Brittany Pierce**: What song?

**Blaine Hamilton**: Shhh. We'll find one.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **and **Blaine Hamilton** are now in a relationship.

(**Blaine Hamilton** and **6** other friends like this.)

**Kurt Hummel**: *long suffering sigh*

**Blaine Hamilton**: *cuddles*

**Wes Gardener**: *vomits*

**David Ruskin**: Cheer up, Wes, this means no DCFC!

**Blaine Hamilton**: Just for that it's Transatlanticism all the way to karaoke.

**Wes Gardener**: Great. Thanks, David.

**David Ruskin**: Ooops.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** asks you to forgive **Blaine Hamilton** for being entirely insane.

(**David Ruskin** and **3** other friends like this.)

**Blaine Hamilton**: I choose to believe that that was a typo, and you meant adorable.

**Blaine Hamilton**: You would be surprised how often that happens to me.

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm sure.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **to **Blaine Hamilton**: Am I driving tonight?

**Blaine Hamilton**: I have the wonder twins – David's car is dead.

**David Ruskin**: NOT DEAD.

**David Ruskin**: JUST RESTING.

**Blaine Hamilton**: (He is in denial.)

**Wes Gardener**: Yay, Wonder twins!

(**David Ruskin **likes this.)

**Blaine Hamilton**: I can pick you up though.

**Blaine Hamilton**: 7?

(**Kurt Hummel **likes this.)

**Wes Gardener**: Excellent. An ally in the Great Radio War.

**David Ruskin**: Unless they start being all gooey.

**Wes Gardener**: Oh no.

**Wes Gardener**: It's going to be a long night.

(**Blaine Hamilton** and **Kurt Hummel** like this.)

* * *

_Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Ideas?_


	4. Ties and Middle Names

_A/N: I watched the leaked video of Baby It's Cold Outside. I died. Ohmygod. So cute. This resulted._

_Some people have expressed interest in seeing the actual karaoke. I am ruminating on the possibility of that in this format. I'll get back to you. And AllIWantForChristmasIsKlaine, I'm working on your suggestion.  
_

_Also, I am working on a sequel to **Scribbles, Spies, and Little White Lies**... if anyone is interested. It's a little different, though._

_Warning: May induce cavities. Fluffity fluff fluffikens of flufftown, fluffville, the fluff capital of the world. That is how fluffy._

_Disclaimer: If I owned them we would spend a lot less time watching Rachel and Finn argue, and Will pine, and a lot more time at Dalton. Hell, it would practically be a spin off show._

**

* * *

Blaine Hamilton** to **Kurt Hummel**: Hey, did I leave my Dalton tie at your house last night? Mine's gone and Wes stole my extra about a year ago.

**Wes Gardener**: I did not. Must've been David.

**David Ruskin**: Wasn't! A Dalton gentleman never loses his tie. Speaking of which...

**David Ruskin**: What exactly were you two doing at Kurt's house with your tie off, anyway?...

**Santana Lopez**: Oh, please say making sweet sweet love all night.

**Santana Lopez**: Kurt so needs to get laid.

(**Blaine Hamilton** likes this.)

**Finn Hudson**: I feel kind of awkward reading this conversation.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Hi, Finn! Did you see my tie?

**Finn Hudson**: Hi, Blaine :) And no. But I wasn't really looking for it.

**Santana Lopez**: But, back to the issue at hand.

**Santana Lopez**: If you know what I mean... ;)

**Wes Gardener**: Come on, Blaine.

**Wes Gardener**: The people want to know.

**Wes Gardener**: First base?

**Wes Gardener**: Second?

**Blaine Hamilton**: A gentleman never kisses and tells.

**Wes Gardener**: BLAINE DELANEY HAMILTON, did you get lucky last night?

**Blaine Hamilton**: That isn't my middle name. And no, not that it's any of your business.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Not all of us are sex crazed apes, like you.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Some of us are in love.

**Wes Gardener**: Well, don't I just want to vomit now...

**Wes Gardener**: And I know, but you won't tell me yours, so I have to keep guessing. It's someone's, though. David, maybe?

**Wes Gardener**: It must be something really embarrassing. Please tell me it's Grovenor. Or Lyntford. Or Michelle.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Nope.

**Santana Lopez**: I feel like this conversation has gotten off topic.

**Santana Lopez**: Allow me to remind you. Blaine: You and Kurt.

**Santana Lopez**: Sexy times? Y/N. Circle one.

**Blaine Hamilton**: This is a computer screen.

**Santana Lopez**: Dalton boys really are idiots.

**Kurt Hummel**: STOP IT. ALL OF YOU.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** turns his phone off for half an hour and the entire internet starts discussing his sex life. This is ridiculous.

**Santana Lopez**: Ah, so there is a sex life to be discussing...

**Kurt Hummel**: Shouldn't you be off playing tonsil hockey with the entire football team?

**Kurt Hummel**: (Glee boys excepted, of course)

(Quinn Fabray and Tina Cohen-Chang like this.)

**Santana Lopez**: They're at practice. I'm bored.

**Santana Lopez**: (And don't be so sure.)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** to **Blaine Hamilton**: I hope you have learned your lesson about the proper use of facebook walls. And yes, I do have your tie.

**Finn Hudson**: Isn't it the one you're wearing?

**Kurt Hummel**: Shut up, Finn.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: I wondered about that. That is so cute.

**Blaine Hamilton**: I think my heart just stopped. x

**Wes Gardener**: Oh, god. There will be singing tonight. And guitar.

**Wes Gardener**: I am never going to get any sleep ever again.

(**Blaine Hamilton** likes this.)

**Wes Gardener**: Hummel, CURSE YOU AND YOUR CUTENESS.

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this.)

**Wes Gardener**: I mean... *manly cough* Women... yeah.

**Blaine Hamilton**: I always suspected as much, Wes.

(**David Ruskin** likes this.)

* * *

**Blaine Hamilton** to **Kurt Hummel**: I miss you.

(**Mercedes Jones**, **Tina Cohen-Chang** and **7** other friends like this.)

**Santana Lopez**: Get a room, kids.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Not just yet. But thanks for the suggestion, Princess. ;)

**Santana Lopez**: I like you, prep school.

(**Blaine Hamilton **likes this.)

**Santana Lopez**: Be safe. Don't want any adorable gay babies just yet. ;)

(**Wes Gardener**, **Quinn Fabray** and **Puck P.** like this.)

* * *

**Brittany Dolphin Pierce** wants to babysit **Blaine Hamilton** and** Kurt Hummel**'s gay babies!

(**Mercedes Jones**, **Tina Cohen-Chang** and **17** other friends like this.)

**Brittany Dolphin Pierce**: I'm not sure if Kurt is pregnant yet, though.

**Brittany Dolphin Pierce**: It doesn't look like it.

**Brittany Dolphin Pierce**: Unless Blaine is.

**Kurt Hummel**: No, sweetie, I'm not pregnant.

**Wes Gardener**: Although some say that Blaine's singing voice can impregnate by sound alone.

(**Blaine Hamilton**, **Kurt Hummel**, and **14 **other friends like this.)

**Blaine Hamilton**: Brittany, sometimes I forget why I love you so much.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Then you talk.

**Blaine Hamilton**: And I remember.

(**Brittany Dolphin Pierce** and **David Ruskin** like this.)

**Blaine Hamilton**: Britt, can I swap you for Wes?

(**David Ruskin** likes this.)

* * *

**David Ruskin** to **Wes Gardener**: Dude, my middle name is James. I have no idea where you got Delaney from.

**Wes Gardener**: Hm. Me either?

* * *

**Wes Gardener **is going to find out **Blaine Hamilton**'s middle name if it kills him.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Never.

* * *

**Santana Lopez** to **Blaine Hamilton**: So, prep school, when are we doing karaoke again? I'm hoping next time you'll bring some more delicious classmates for me to... duet with. ;)

**Wes Gardener**: What, David and I aren't enough for you?

**Santana Lopez**: I don't eat junk food.

(**Blaine Hamilton **and **28 **other friends like this.)

**Blaine Hamilton**: I like your style, Lopez.

(**Santana Lopez **likes this.)

**Blaine Hamilton**: What're you lot doing on Saturday?

(**Santana Lopez** and **12 **other friends like this.)

* * *

**Wes Gardener **cannot believe that **Blaine Hamilton** had the school take his middle name off his permanent record.

**Blaine Hamilton**: I am that good.

**Finn Hudson**: Aren't those things supposed to be confidential?

**Wes Gardener**: I am that good.

**Wes Gardener**: Also – Blaine: that incident in 5th grade?

**Wes Gardener**: Don't worry – happens to the best of us. ;)

**Blaine Hamilton**: I really do need new friends.

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this.)

**Wes Gardener**: I am HURT, Kurt. Haha.

**Wes Gardener**: I am a genius.

**Kurt Hummel**: I have no response to that.

* * *

**Blaine Hamilton** to **Kurt Hummel**: So, I know your phone is out of battery, but Santana and I are thinking karaoke on Saturday. Spread the word?

(**Mercedes Jones**, **Wes Gardener** and **11** other friends like this.)

**Kurt Hummel**: Am I going to see you before then?

**Kurt Hummel**: : (

**Blaine Hamilton**: I don't know. I hope so. Why?

**Kurt Hummel**: I just want to be able to see you without the peanut gallery sometime.

**Blaine Hamilton**: You are going to have to stop posting adorable things like that.

**Blaine Hamilton**: I just walked into a wall.

* * *

**David Ruskin** just watched **Blaine Hamilton **fight with a wall... and lose.

**Wes Gardener**: It was HILARIOUS.

**Blaine Hamilton**: I don't need to punish you because karma will.

**David Ruskin**: I don't think a slap to the back of the head is technically karma.

* * *

**Wes Gardener** to **Blaine Hamilton**: Where did you go? David and I saw you on the way to history, but you disappeared. We were bored without you to mock.

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine's missing?

**Kurt Hummel**: He's not picking up his phone...

**Kurt Hummel**: I'm worried.

**Wes Gardener**: I just got a text. Cool down, kid. ;)

**Kurt Hummel**: He's responding to you?

**Kurt Hummel**: Why would he afjeihfoierfierhhgieorii

* * *

**Tina Cohen-Chang** thinks that was the most adorable thing she's ever seen.

(**Quinn Fabray**, **Mercedes Jones** and **18** other friends like this.)

**Mercedes Jones**: I was so expecting them to go all officer and a gentleman right there in the cafeteria.

**Santana Lopez**: Prep school boy's got a wild streak.

**Santana Lopez**: I knew I liked him.

(**Blaine Hamilton** and **Mercedes Jones** like this.)

* * *

**Mercedes Jones** uploaded a picture.

**Mercedes Jones**: The lunchtime kidnapping by which all future romantic gestures shall be judged.

**Sam Evans**: You've got to respect the dramatic entrance.

(**Wes Gardener** and **David Ruskin** like this.)

**Wes Gardener**: Get it, Blaine!

**David Ruskin**: I am a fan of Kurt's face in this picture.

**David Ruskin**: It practically screams "Take me, I'm yours."

**David Ruskin**: That came off a lot more homo-erotically than I intended.

**Wes Gardener**: Sure it did.

* * *

**Blaine Hamilton** could be in history class right now, but instead he is spending the afternoon with his beautiful and fabulous boyfriend. Leave a message after the (typed) beep. *BEEP*

**Mercedes Jones**: Just make sure you bring my boy back, that's all. :)

**Santana Lopez**: Remember, safety first! ;)

**Wes Gardener**: I called your mother. Telling her to tell me your middle name is "noneofyourbusiness" is beneath you.

**Brittany Dolphin Pierce**: I tried to record a voicemail on here for you, but it doesn't seem to be working.

**David Ruskin**: I'm assuming this means that your Warblers rehearsal is canceled today. :)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** is fairly certain he has the sweetest boyfriend in existence.

(**Blaine Hamilton** and **23** other friends like this.)

**Blaine Hamilton**: I'm fairly certain you're wrong.

**Blaine Hamilton**: … because I'm fairly certain that I do.

**Wes Gardener**: I'm fairly certain this conversation just gave me a cavity.

(**David Ruskin** and **9 **other friends like this.)

* * *

**Blaine Hamilton** to **Kurt Hummel**: I love you. Put down your phone and come here. x

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this.)

* * *

_I warned you. What'd ya think?_


	5. Chipmunks and Bunnies

_A/N I'm not as pleased with this as I'd like, but... I give you this. It isn't much, but you guys are so lovely, and have been so patient, so I hope you like it. I'm sure I should be dedicating this to someone specific, but the name escapes me, so I'll dedicate the next to whoever you are instead._

_Honestly, fluff warning. This is all fluff. Fluffity fluff fluff. You think the last one was fluffy? You ain't seen nothing yet. I could write this fluff forever (I won't though. I'll write other things too. Probably.) In conclusion: fluff. A bit._

_Disclaimer: If I owned them we wouldn't have to wait for new episodes._

* * *

**Blaine Hamilton**is bored. Facebook time!

(**Mike Chang** and **Finn Hudson** like this.)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** just turned on his phone to find that he had over a hundred notifications. **Blaine Hamilton** is a bad person.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Typo again, honey bear.

**Blaine Hamilton**: You accidentally typed 'bad' instead of 'dreamy'.

**Blaine Hamilton**: It could happen to anyone.

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh, do shut up.

**Blaine Hamilton**: You were busy.

**Blaine Hamilton**: I was bored.

**Blaine Hamilton**: There were 872 facebook photos sitting there, waiting to be stalked.

**Blaine Hamilton**: What was I supposed to do?

**Kurt Hummel**: I don't know, NOT clog up my inbox...

**Kurt Hummel**: by commenting on EVERY SINGLE PICTURE.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Well now you're just being silly.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Clearly I didn't comment on EVERY picture.

**Blaine Hamilton**: That would be ridiculous...

**Blaine Hamilton**: I'm not even half way through yet.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**'s boyfriend is a stalker.

(**Blaine Hamilton** likes this.)

**Brittany Dolphin Pierce**: Oh, good! I have a bamboo plant that isn't well.

**Brittany Dolphin Pierce**: Do you think Blaine could look at it?

**Blaine Hamilton**: I love you.

* * *

**Blaine Hamilton** commented on **Brittany Dolphin Pierce**'s photo:

"Lumberjack Kurt = Sexy? Or sexiest thing EVER?"

(**Mercedes Jones** and **15** other friends like this.)

* * *

**Santana Lopez **commented on **Brittany Dolphin Pierce**'s photo:

"How did we not know this picture existed? I vote T-shirts!"

(**Blaine Hamilton** and **16 **other friends like this.)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **commented on **Brittany Dolphin Pierce**'s photo:

"Over my dead and dismembered zombie corpse. Brittany, if you do not delete all traces of this picture, I swear by Gaga's genius you will regret it.

Blaine - I am going to kill you. Or possibly just maim horribly. I haven't decided yet."

* * *

**Blaine Hamilton** to **Kurt Hummel**: I am too cute to maim, and you know it. ;p

**Kurt Hummel**: Don't test me, cupcake.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Did you just call me cupcake?

**Kurt Hummel**: No...

**Blaine Hamilton**: *Points to proof*

**Kurt Hummel**: It was meant to sound menacing.

**Blaine Hamilton**: It's a dessert.

**Blaine Hamilton**: And now I want chocolate. Really badly.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Babe, you're about as menacing as a chipmunk...

**Blaine Hamilton**: The cute cartoon kind.

**Kurt Hummel**: Are you saying I have big teeth?

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **is not a chipmunk.

**Blaine Hamilton**: You are adorable.

**Kurt Hummel**: Go do your homework.

**Kurt Hummel**: Or hang out with Wes and David.

**Blaine Hamilton**: No.

**Blaine Hamilton**: And I can't. They're in a study class for the French AP test.

**Wes Gardener**: Kill me.

(**David Ruskin **likes this.)

**Blaine Hamilton**: Also, I would so much rather spend time with yoooou.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Even if it is only online.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Chat me (up)? ;p You aren't on.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** to **Blaine Hamilton**: You are so annoying. In unrelated news, I miss you.

(**Blaine Hamilton** likes this.)

* * *

**Wes Gardener** to **Blaine Hamilton**: Psst. Set fire to something so class gets out early!

(**David Ruskin **likes this.)

**Blaine Hamilton**: Sorry, busy flirting.

(**Kurt Hummel** and **Santana Lopez** likes this.)

**Blaine Hamilton**: ...and commenting on facebook photos.

**David Ruskin**: If you love us at all you will go to the kitchen and burn a piece of toast or something.

**Wes Gardener**: Saaaaaaaave us!

**Blaine Hamilton**: Quoi?

**Wes Hamilton**: Oh, NOW he speaks french.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Happy learning, boys!

**Wes Gardener**: We hate you, Blaine Scrooge Hamilton.

(**David Ruskin** likes this.)

**Blaine Hamilton**: Nice guess, Wes. But no.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **wonders if he is some kind of masochist for liking **Blaine Hamilton** enough to forgive his facebook stalking rampages.

**Blaine Hamilton**: You mean that in the good way, right?

**Blaine Hamilton**: Like the way bunnies rampage?

**Blaine Hamilton**: with CUTENESS?

* * *

**Blaine Hamilton **is **Kurt Hummel**'s rampaging bunny of cuteness.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** has had enough of this.

**Blaine Hamilton**: ? o.O

**Blaine Hamilton**: What's up?

* * *

**Blaine Hamilton** to **Kurt Hummel**: Are you okay? You aren't answering my texts.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Kuuuuuuurt.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Cupcake?

**Blaine Hamilton**: Baby?

**Blaine Hamilton**: Light of my life?

**Blaine Hamilton**: No, really, are you okay...

**Blaine Hamilton**: Or are you mad at me or something?

**Blaine Hamilton**: I'll stop, I swear.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Alright, I'm stopping this now.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Just... text me?

**Blaine Hamilton**: I love you.

* * *

**Santana Lopez** to **Kurt Hummel**: Jeez, you two are like the facebook version of TomKat. I'm expecting Blaine to jump up on the metaphorical facebook couch any day now.

(**Finn Hudson**, **Artie Abrams** and **17 **other friends like this.)

* * *

**Finn Hudson** to **Kurt Hummel**: Hey, bro, are you at home? Blaine called me asking if you were okay. I think he thinks you're mad at him or something. And I guess your phone is going to voicemail. Anyways, I'm at Sam's playing Mario kart. Call Blaine, then me when you get this.

* * *

**Mercedes Jones** to **Blaine Hamilton**: Just got your voicemail... haven't heard from him but I'll keep calling around. Guess you're still on the phone – not picking up. Text me?

* * *

**Quinn Fabray** to **Blaine Hamilton**: Sorry, haven't heard anything. I've got Santana and Britt with me looking around at school after practice, though! :( Just texted you as well.

* * *

**Blaine Hamilton** would appreciate it if anyone called him if they hear from Kurt. He's disappeared, and I'm really worried.

**Mercedes Jones**: You know it, boy.

(**Tina Cohen Chang** and **Santana Lopez** likes this.)

**Quinn Fabray**: Of course.

(**Sam Evans**, **Finn Hudson** and **6** other friends like this.)

**Brittany Dolphin Pierce**: I looked under my bed. He isn't there. :(

* * *

**Wes Gardener **wishes he were playing 'Where in the world is **Kurt Hummel**?'... It looks fun.

**Mercedes Jones**: Not funny, prep school.

(**Quinn Fabray** and **7** other friends like this.)

* * *

**Blaine Hamilton** is so fucking in love right now.

(**Mercedes Jones**, **Sam Evans** and **11** other friends like this.)

**Mercedes Jones**: I see that everything worked out... ;)

* * *

**Wes Gardner** just returned to his room after a long study session to find **Kurt Hummel **and **Blaine Hamilton** snuggled up drinking hot chocolate and watching An Affair To Remember.

(**Mercedes Jones**, **Quinn Fabray **and **10 **other friends like this.)

**Wes Gardener**: I'm not sure whether to squeal or vomit at the cuteness.

**Wes Gardener**: They're like the Glee version of WALL -E and Eve over here.

(**Sam Evans **and **Tina Cohen-Chang** likes this.)

**Wes Gardener**: Except, you know, human.

**David Ruskin**: Dude, come down the hall.

**David Ruskin**: Ian and I are playing Halo 3.

**David Ruskin**: There is very little cuddling going on.

(**Ian Watkins** likes this.)

**David Ruskin**: Only pwnage.

**Wes Gardener**: I'm so there.

* * *

**Blaine Hamilton**'s boyfriend drives an hour and a half to bring him hot chocolate and a chocolate muffin. Beat that.

**Kurt Hummel**: Don't try, anyone. You can't.

**Kurt Hummel**: Now stop typing and watch the movie.

**Blaine Hamilton**: I'll be your Cary Grant.

(**Kurt Hummel**, **Mercedes Jones** and **Sam Evans** like this.)

**Blaine Hamilton**: Except, you know, without the society fiancee. And the time apart.

**Kurt Hummel**: I would hope so.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **to **Blaine Hamilton**: You do realize that our hot chocolate is getting cold...?

(**Blaine Hamilton** likes this.)

**Blaine Hamilton**: Shhh! I'm busy.

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this.)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**'s nose is cold. :(

**Blaine Hamilton**: Let me warm that up for you.

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this.)

* * *

**Santana Lopez** to **Kurt Hummel**: Are you and **Blaine Hamilton** actually making out in person AND online at the same time? Because that is both hot and slightly disturbing.

(**Mercedes Jones** and **18** other people like this.)

**Finn Hudson**: Tell me about it. :/

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** is comfy, and warm, and snuggled up with the cutest (and most annoying) boy in the whole wide world.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Nuh-uh. I am.

**Blaine Hamilton: **And because I am feeling generous I will let the typo slide.

**Wes Gardener**: I swear to god, Kurt, if the next words I see on this feed are Uh-huh then I am coming over there and taking both your phones away.

**Wes Gardener**: Or I'll just bring David over to work on our Spanish homework.

**Wes Gardener**: Or I'll make sure that all your alone time is underscored by the Barney theme song.

**Kurt Hummel**: Uh-huh. ;)

**Blaine Hamilton**: Bite me, Wes.

**David Ruskin**: Don't you have someone for that?

(**Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Hamilton** like this.)


	6. All's Fair in Love and Facebook

_[A/N: Greetings. I know this hasn't been updated in a while, and that's because I've been focusing on my other fics: _Truth, Love, and Evolution _(which is basically a series of one shots/drabbles throughout Kurt and Blaine's relationship - I'm liking it quite a lot) and the sequel to _Scribbles, Spies, and Little White Lies _(which is so not what you think it is going to be. Sorry, psychopiratess!). If you are so inclined, you should check them out. I also have some one-shots in the works._

_This chapter was prompted by AllIWantForChristmasIsKlaine back in a review of chapter 1, and I'd been trying to write it since then. It had stayed static at four lines until last night, when it all suddenly happened. So this is a belated gift for you, AllIWant...and for I_Spiked_The_Ice_Cream, who I'm not actually sure is following this fic, but I'd heard from a little birdie that she wanted me to update something soon. So I hope she is, and this will do for now. :)_

_As ever, tell me what you are thinking. Hope you enjoy...]_

* * *

**Wes Gardener** wishes that **Kurt Hummel**'s eyes weren't quite so dreamy.

(**David Ruskin** and **Kurt Hummel** like this.)

**Kurt Hummel**: Why, Wes, I never knew you cared.

**Kurt Hummel**: Well, I say that.

**Kurt Hummel**: I always slightly suspected.

**Kurt Hummel**: And when I say slightly I mean that Blaine and I had a bet.

* * *

**Wes Gardener** would like to qualify. He wishes **Blaine Hamilton** would stop talking about how dreamy **Kurt Hummel**'s eyes are.

(**David Ruskin** like this.)

**David Ruskin**: Now this I can get behind.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Shut up, both of you.

**Kurt Hummel**: I apologize profusely for my adorableness.

(**Wes Gardener** and **David Ruskin** like this.)

**Wes Gardener**: You'd damn well better.

**Wes Gardener**: You try living with Teenage Dream on a constant loop in your dorm room.

**Blaine Hamilton**: You like it.

**David Ruskin**: Can our floor take a vote on that?

(**Wes Gardener **and **24** others like this.)

**Blaine Hamilton**: Fine. I'll change it.

**Wes Gardener**: Going to our version of it does not count.

**Blaine Hamilton**: I hate you all (except you, Kurt).

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this.)

* * *

**Blaine Hamilton** has switched the song. Happy now, **Wes Gardener**?

**Wes Gardener**: Avril Lavigne is NOT an improvement.

**Kurt Hummel**: Blaine, you didn't!

(**Wes Gardener **and **4** others like this.)

**David Ruskin**: He so did.

**Blaine Hamilton**: She is a genius.

**Kurt Hummel**: Oh, sweet mother of Gaga. Who the hell am I dating?

* * *

**Blaine Hamilton** likes **Avril Lavigne**.

**Kurt Hummel**: You have GOT to be kidding me.

(**Wes Gardener** likes this.)

**Wes Gardener**: If only he were.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Hamilton** are now** in a complicated relationship.**

**Finn Hudson: **?

**Mercedes Jones**: Do I need to cut a bitch?

* * *

**Blaine Hamilton **to **Kurt Hummel**: I feel like this might be a slight overreaction on your part...

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** to **Blaine Hamilton**: You listen to Avril Lavigne. There is no such thing as an overreaction to that kind of revelation. I feel like I don't know who you are anymore.

(**Mercedes Jones**, **Wes Gardener** and **3 **others like this.)

**Blaine Hamilton**: :(

**Wes Gardener**: I knew I liked you, Hummel.

(**David Ruskin** and **Kurt Hummel** like this).

* * *

**Blaine Hamilton** to **Kurt Hummel:** Does this mean you aren't coming over on Saturday anymore?

**Kurt Hummel**: Of course I am. You clearly need help.

**Kurt Hummel**: What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't help you see the error of your ways?

**Kurt Hummel**: Besides, I'm worried and appalled, not dead.

**Kurt Hummel**: Misguided or not, you are still pretty damn easy on the eyes. ;)

**Blaine Hamilton**: And here I was thinking you loved me for my sparkling wit and personality...

**Kurt Hummel**: Meh... personality and hair are almost the same thing, right? Tomato, To-MAH-to...

(**Jesse St. James **and **3** others like this.)

**Blaine Hamilton**: Please, let's NOT call the whole thing off?

**Wes Gardener**: If he didn't spend so much time on his hair then he might actually be offended.

(**David Ruskin** and **Kurt Hummel** like this.)

* * *

**Wes Gardener** is sitting in history class with **Blaine Hamilton**, arguing about the merits of pop punk. Someone help?

**Blaine Hamilton**: There is no help for you. You clearly have no soul.

**David Ruskin**: Hey, guys, did you happen to catch when she just said about when the papers are due?

**Wes Gardener**: Of course not. Don't be idiotic. Who listens in history class?

(**Blaine Hamilton** and **Tina Cohen-Chang** like this.)

**Brittany Dolphin Pierce**: I hate history class. They only ever tell you about stuff after it's already happened.

(**Blaine Hamilton** likes this.)

**Blaine Hamilton**: I miss you when you aren't around, Brittany.

* * *

**Wes Gardener** is studying with **Blaine Hamilton** for their Lit exam tomorrow, and thinks that if his dear friend does not stop playing _Sk8er Boi_ and _You Found Me _on repeat then he may soon find himself horribly disfigured.

**Blaine Hamilton**: It's my turn to pick the music.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Suck it up.

**Wes Gardener**: _What the Hell _has to be the worst song ever written.

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this.)

**Blaine Hamilton**: Is not.

**Wes Gardener**: Is too.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Is not.

**Wes Gardener**: Is too.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Is not.

**Wes Gardener**: Is too times infinity!

**Quinn Fabray**: Gentlemen, would it not be possible for you two to have this conversation OUT LOUD and thus spare us all your witty banter?

(**Kurt Hummel**, **Mercedes Jones** and **26** other friends like this.)

**David Ruskin**: Why wasn't I invited? :(

**Wes Gardener**: You're hanging out with the girlfriend!

* * *

**Wes Gardener** is declaring himself TEAM HUMMEL in the Great Music War (who'll make the T-shirts?).

(**Kurt Hummel**, **David Ruskin** and **5** others like this.)

**Blaine Hamilton**: Dude, I'm sitting four feet from you.

**Wes Gardener**: Sorry, friend. Some things go beyond loyalty.

(**Kurt Hummel **likes this.)

**Blaine Hamilton**: It's on.

* * *

**David Ruskin** is also TEAM HUMMEL. Sorry, **Blaine Hamilton**.

* * *

**Mercedes Jones** is going TEAM HAMILTON on this one. Sorry, boo. Sk8er Boi was my jam.

**Kurt Hummel**: MERCEDES? Blaine, how could you?

**Blaine Hamilton**: You took Wes and David. It is my responsibility as the older, wiser half of this relationship to systematically convert everyone you hold dear.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Also, I miss you.

**Kurt Hummel**: Do not start with me.

**Kurt Hummel**: I know where you SLEEP.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Yep. I know. Why? Wanna snuggle?

**Kurt Hummel**: Damn you.

* * *

**Finn Hudson** is declaring himself TEAM HUMMEL. Family loyalty and all. (But he did like _Complicated_. Sorry **Kurt Hummel**.)

**Kurt Hummel**: Sweet, but we need no traitors here. You can have him, Hamilton.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Follow me, Finn. We have pop punk and cookies.

**Mercedes Jones**: We have cookies?

**Blaine Hamilton**: Shhh! They are a secret!

**Kurt Hummel**: *rolls eyes*

**Finn Hudson**: K then. Guess I'm now TEAM HAMILTON.

* * *

**Wes Gardener** to **Kurt Hummel**: Don't worry. We've got Rich, Ian, Michael, and Daniel.

**David Ruskin**: Sorry, Blaine, Dalton has spoken.

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this.)

**Blaine Hamilton**: I'm not done yet.

* * *

**Santana Lopez** was going to go TEAM HUMMEL, but **Blaine Hamilton** left her a voicemail serenading her with _Things I'll Never Say_, and she's starting to see the appeal... TEAM HAMILTON.

**Kurt Hummel**: Cheat!

**Blaine Hamilton**: I like you, Lopez.

* * *

**Tina Cohen-Chang** is TEAM HAMILTON. Thanks for the call, **Blaine Hamilton**.

(**Blaine Hamilton** likes this.)

**Blaine Hamilton**: My pleasure.

**Mike Chang**: If I hadn't gotten one too, I'd be jealous. TEAM HAMILTON.

* * *

**Rachel Berry** believes all music is a form of expression, and must be treated as sacred. Having said that she is TEAM HAMILTON, because**Blaine Hamilton**'s rendition of _Tomorrow_ was divine.

(**Blaine Hamilton** likes this.)

* * *

**Quinn Fabray** to **Blaine Hamilton**: I have turned my phone off. I will not be seduced by that voice of yours.

(**Sam Evans** and **Kurt Hummel** like this.)

**Quinn Fabray**: You either, Kurt. I am not getting involved.

**Blaine Hamilton**: I had an arrangement of Nobody's Fool all picked out. :(

**Quinn Fabray**: Off with you!

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** to **Blaine Hamilton**: Did I mention that I actually hate you?

* * *

**Blaine Hamilton** to **Kurt Hummel**: Did I mention that your friends have excellent taste in music?

* * *

**Blaine Hamilton** to **Kurt Hummel**: You called my MOTHER? I am actually impressed. She says to tell you you're coming to dinner again next week. She also wants a TEAM HUMMEL T-shirt, but I told her she'd have to kill me first.

* * *

**Brittany Dolphin Pierce** doesn't understand why everyone is mad at each other. Why can't we all just get along and hug?

(**Quinn Fabray**, **Sam Evans** and** 3** others like this.)

**Artie Abrams**: Pick up your phone, love.

**Brittany Dolphin Pierce**: I can't find it. I tried calling it but I can't hear because of this annoying ringing coming from under my bed.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Why don't you look under your bed for it, sweetheart?

**Brittany Dolphin Pierce**: :) Hey! You're smart!

**Brittany Dolphin Pierce**: I guess I'm TEAM HAMILTON?

**Blaine Hamilton**: It's okay, Britt. You can have a cookie and a hug either way.

**Blaine Hamilton**: You be TEAM PIERCE.

**Brittany Dolphin Pierce**: Okay! :D

**Quinn Fabray**: TEAM PIERCE.

**Artie Abrams**: TEAM PIERCE, always ;)

(**Brittany Dolphin Pierce** likes this.)

**Sam Evans**: TEAM PIERCE.

**Santana Lopez**: Switching. TEAM PIERCE.

**Finn Hudson**: Me too. TEAM PIERCE.

**David Ruskin**: TEAM PIERCE.

**Wes Gardener**: What the hell... TEAM PIERCE!

**Brittany Dolphin Pierce**: :) :) :D

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** to **Blaine Hamilton**: I hate it when I remember how perfect you are. It makes it so much harder to wish you ill.

**Blaine Hamilton**: I love you too. Pick up your phone. Seeing you later?

* * *

**Blaine Hamilton **would like to make an announcement: Negotiations will be being held between Teams HUMMEL (Boo!) and HAMILTON(Rock on!) today at Dalton. Please stay tuned, we will have updates as soon as they are available.

(**Mercedes Jones** and **6** others like this.)

**Santana Lopez**: I hope negotiations is code.

**Santana Lopez**: And when I say code...

**Mercedes Jones**: We get it.

**Blaine Hamilton**: ;) I am a VERY good negotiator.

(**Kurt Hummel **likes this.)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **would like to make an announcement: Negotiations will be being held between Teams HUMMEL(Yay!) and HAMILTON (Boo!) today at Dalton. Please stay tuned, we will have updates as soon as they are available.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Did you just copy paste my status and switch around the comments?

**Kurt Hummel**: Possibly. Sue me.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Maybe later. I have other plans. :)

**Blaine Hamilton**: Also – less facebook, more getting in your car and driving.

* * *

**Wes Gardener **has been kicked out of his room for the rest of the evening. It seems the spirit of compromise really isn't a thing of the past. Quite touching, really (Get it? Get it? Touching?...)

(**Kurt Hummel**, **Blaine Hamilton**, and **14 **others like this).

**Wes Gardener**: Oh, come on. If you guys are FACEBOOKING in there then I don't see why I can't be in my own room.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Go away. Go burn something down with David. Busy.

(**Kurt Hummel **likes this.)

**Wes Gardener**: You so owe me.

**Blaine Hamilton**: Oh, I'm sorry, who was the one who spent an ENTIRE WEEK living in David's room when Melena decided she liked you again after all?

**David Ruskin**: Burn!

(**Blaine Hamilton** likes this.)

**David Ruskin**: I mean that in relation to Blaine's ownage of Wes, not his earlier suggestion.

**David Ruskin**: *shifty eyes* *hides matches*

**Blaine Hamilton**: ALSO, who picked your idiotic ass up from the middle of nowhere, Ohio, that time when you two had a fight on the way to your house and Melena left you at that diner? Huh?

**Santana Lopez**: I am beginning to feel like Dalton is a far more interesting place than I had been led to believe.

(**Tina Cohen-Chang**, **Sam Evans** and **7** others like this)

* * *

**Blaine Hamilton** would like to announce the cessation of hostilities between TEAM HAMILTON and TEAM HUMMEL. The conditions of peace are as follows: TEAM HAMILTON shall acknowledge publicly the decline in quality of Ms. Lavigne's work (even though it totally hasn't declined) and TEAM HUMMEL shall concede that _Let Go_ was a work of great genius.

**Kurt Hummel**: LIES.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** would like to announce the cessation of hostilities between TEAM HUMMEL and TEAM HAMILTON. The conditions of peace are as follows: TEAM HAMILTON shall acknowledge publicly the decline in quality of Ms. Lavigne's work (which has TOTALLY declined) and TEAM HUMMEL shall concede that _Let Go_ was not really that bad in comparison.

**Blaine Hamilton**: I'M a liar?

**Kurt Hummel**: We need an impartial arbitrator.

* * *

**Brittany Dolphin Pierce** just got a call from **Blaine Hamilton** and **Kurt Hummel** (her favorite dolphins!), who told her she was in charge. She declares everyone TEAM PIERCE should hug everyone else until they all forget what they are fighting about. So there.

(**Kurt Hummel**, **Blaine Hamilton** and **27 **others like this.)

**Blaine Hamilton**: We love you, Britt.

(**Kurt Hummel**, **Artie Abrams** and **18** others like this.)

**Brittany Dolphin Pierce**: Love you, dolphins! Also, my phone is still making the same noises as the monster under my bed...

**Artie Abrams**: Don't worry, Brit. They're just friends. They were talking about how much they like you.

**Brittany Dolphin Pierce**: Oh, okay! :)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Hamilton** are in a relationship.

(**Blaine Hamilton** and **25** friends like this.)

**Wes Gardener**: And peace did fall upon the kingdom once more...

* * *

**Blaine Hamilton** is going to hang out with his boyfriend now... without the phone.

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this.)

**Blaine Hamilton**: And no, Lopez, that isn't code.

**Kurt Hummel**: Well... much. ;)

(**Blaine Hamilton, Santana Lopez** and **16 **others like this.)


End file.
